Contrato ilegal
by karin-san111
Summary: Oz quiere saber por qué Reim hace el trabajo duro de Break y completa sus informes ¿se animara él a confesar los verdaderos motivos tras su ayuda?


**Contrato ilegal**

Reim ingresó a la terraza de la habitación que Pandora destinó a Oz con paso seguro y esmerado. Saludó a los presentes y a continuación dejó frente a Break una pila de papeles correctamente ordenados. El de mirada escarlata no pareció inmutarse y prosiguió pasando con dedicación su lengua por la cuchara untada de chocolate que sostenía.

-Terminé el informe del caso "Black" para que lo presentes- se limitó a decir Reim con su temple calmado habitual mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su saco y limpiaba su frente. Era un día caliente de verano y él aún tenía mucho trabajo que hacer para el duque de Barma.

-Oye, Reim ¿por qué le haces el trabajo a Break? ¿No debería escribir él sus informes?- inquirió Oz mirando con el ceño fruncido la actitud indiferente del payaso que se limitó a clavar curioso su único ojo en él, luego lo aguzó disfrutando la escena.

-¿Quieres que te cuente?- soltó dejando la cuchara ya limpia de todo rastro dulce sobre la mesa y ensanchando una de las sonrisas que aterraban a Alice. El pelirrojo se puso a toser de inmediato.

-¡No! No hace falta, señor Oz, Yo… yo se lo cuento- se apresuró a decir.

* * *

La familia Nightray organizó una cena de agasajo para los miembros de Pandora en reconocimiento a los años de servicio incondicional a la noble causa de develar los misterios del "Abismo", desde la distancia a la que ellos se encontraban les era relativamente fácil observar el movimiento del salón. Vincent dominaba la escena, rodeado tanto por hombres como mujeres jóvenes de la más alta alcurnia y belleza, el parecía sonreír con facilidad, sonrojarse con facilidad, expresarse con facilidad. Desbordaba coquetería natural al igual que su hermano Gilbert que obtenía los mismos resultados aunque no lograra articular dos palabras coherentemente debido a la incomodidad que le provocaba esa clase de reuniones. Incluso el pequeño Eliot llamaba la atención de los presentes con la innata preparación para esas fiestas. Reim y Break suspiraron al unísono, desde el rincón que ocupaban en el salón principal. Por alguna razón desconocida, las personas tendían a alejarse de ellos, incluso podía trazarse con la mirada un perímetro imaginario que nadie cruzaba.

-Pero miren a quiénes tenemos aquí- se acercó entrada la noche Vincent a ambos miembros de Pandora, se encontraba del brazo de una doncella de noble cuna- pero si son el payaso y el cuatro ojos, con razón nadie se acercaba a esta espacio del salón- soltó burlón.

-¿Entonces son ellos el payaso loco y su fiel perrito, Vincy?- indagó la joven besando ligeramente la oreja del rubio al acercarse.

-Ellos mismos, pero no pierda su tiempo, adelántese a la terraza. Ya la alcanzo.

-¿No tienes miedo de que se te escape la presa mientras nos acompañas, rata de alcantarilla?- rumió en un bostezo Break mientras veía a la joven alejarse con delicados pasos.

-No son apropiados esos modales, joven Vincent- se limitó a decir Reim optando por su sentido protocolar- No es correcto dejar sola a una dama.

Vincent acarició su barbilla y luego soltó una risotada alegre.

-No seas envidioso, Reim, no es mi culpa que hayas nacido falto del encanto y la gracia que a mí me sobra para tener a una dama comiendo de tu mano. Creo que tendrás que hacer un contrato ilegal para saber a qué sabe una boca.

-La tuya sin duda debe apestar a mierda de cloaca- soltó Emily socarrona sobre el hombro de Break.

-Payaso idiota, con un solo ojo dudo que llegues más lejos que tu perrito- respondió con petulancia el noble de cabellos rubios alejándose de ellos.

-Esa rata...- masculló Break- solo fastidia porque tiene envidia de que su querido hermano Gil pase tanto tiempo entrenando conmigo.

-No importa que tengas un solo ojo- afirmó Reim con una calidez que lo hizo palidecer por un momento- yo creo que es porque las asustas con Emily que escapan- le sonrió antes de retirarse con una sonrisa entre labios. Le agradaba eso de él, podía hacer dramas por un informe pero no preocuparse porque se metan con él y su vida.

Eran muy diferentes.

Lo siguió hasta la biblioteca de la mansión donde lo encontró acariciando los lomos de distintos títulos aunque no parecía estar con ánimos de leer. Quizás y si le había afectado después de todo el veneno que propagaba Vincent.

-Hagamos un contrato así tienes tu beso- soltó de pronto tras idear su plan.

-¿Eh? Eres un idiota…

-Jajajaja pero uno legal, calma. Yo te conseguiré un beso y tu harás mis papeleos tediosos cuando yo no quiera hacerlos ¿trato hecho?

Reim suspiró, sabía que dijera lo que dijera nada sacaría a Break una idea que se le hubiese clavado en la cabeza. Por eso, no se sorprendió cuando al día siguiente lo llevó a recorrer todas las instalaciones de Pandora, tratando de conseguirle su dichoso beso. Su plan era sencillo: acercarse, flirtear y conquistar con su encanto natural, claro que como de costumbre las jóvenes salieron gritando "payaso idiota" luego de que su muñeca Emily interviniera en su ejercicio de cortejo.

-Mmmmm creo que hay pocas mujeres en Pandora-reflexionó tras el último fracaso acercándose a su compañero- le diré a la señorita Sharon que se queje porque así no puede haber romance en la institución.

-¿No sería más sencillo que no llevaras a Emily contigo?- respondió el pelirrojo trazando una sonrisa compresiva y acariciando el cabello de la muñeca de su amigo- además tengo muchas tareas que hacer para el duque, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo así, Break, ¿por qué no solo vas a comer dulces?

Era cierto. Aunque la agenda ajustada del duque siempre iba una semana adelantada, daba lo mismo, siempre era mejor prevenir. También debía entrenar, controlar nuevos aspirantes, revisar el papeleo. Cuándo acabo con todo solo pudo caer exhausto en su cama pero con una sonrisa entre labios, no podía negar que era muy gracioso ver a Break fracasar rotundamente en algo que se proponía, ese hombre odiaba que sus planes no funcionaran y ya iba siendo hora de que aprendiera a vivir con ello. Cerró los ojos, durmió. Despertó aterrorizado. Algo se deslizaba bajo su cama, sin dudarlo tomó su arma y apuntó.

-¡Idiota! usa la puerta o un día te mataré- gritó respirando agitado una vez que la efervescencia del pánico desvaneció.

-Tienes muy mala puntería, Reim, no hay de qué preocuparse- afirmó Break moviendo los hombros que parecían desnudos con la ausencia de su habitual muñeca.

-Pe… pero qué haces…-se sobresaltó cuando su amigo se acomodó en su cama recargando su peso en él.

-Un trato es un trato- respondió Break acariciando su mejilla, sujetando su barbilla, posando sus labios sobre los de él que permanecieron rígidos y conmocionados ante el contacto. Palideció. Tembló bajo su peso, ardió impresionado mientras los labios de Break se movían sobre los suyos con suavidad, como si degradaran con dedicación las capas de un dulce con la cálida saliva con que lo envolvía, como si lo derritiera entre sus labios y su lengua.

-Hmmm eres dulce Reim. Eso es malo.

-¿Ma… malo?

-Malo para ti- agregó ladeando su rostro para invadir más de su boca, serpenteando entre sus dientes. Deshaciéndolo.- Me encantan los dulces.

* * *

-¡Ey, Reim! ¿Cuándo lo vas a contar?- insistió Oz confundido con el repentino silencio seguido de un desmesurado sonrojo por parte del mayor.

-Pues veras… es que… es que me encanta escribir informes. Adoro escribir informes ¿no, Break? Yo nací para escribir informes jajajajajaja- soltó una larga carcajada antes de desaparecer con pasos nada seguros ni esmerados.

Break se limitó a sonreír y untar nuevamente de chocolate su cuchara mientras los demás desconcertados trataban de entender "qué" había sido eso.


End file.
